This invention relates generally to vehicle occupant restraint systems and more particularly to restraint systems for use in over the highway vehicles equipped with bunk beds.
Vehicles such as highway tractors commonly contain a small sleeping compartment or berth containing a bed for use by non-driving occupants. Federal regulations require each vehicle of this type to have a restraint system for each bed or sleeping area. The restraint system is used when the vehicle is moving and a non-driving occupant is using the bed. Frequently used restraint systems utilize flexible harnesses or netting that function by restricting the space in which an occupant lies or by providing a way of catching the occupant during an emergency situation.
Typically, one end of the harness or netting is attached to the vehicle. The harness or netting is draped over the bunk bed and the other end is releasably attached to the vehicle providing an enclosure over the bunk bed. The other end has a releasable attachment, such as, seat belt buckles of the type used by the automotive industry in passenger cars having a buckle and tongue. One disadvantage to these types of prior art restraint systems is the lack of padding attached to the restraint system to prevent or minimize injury from a collision. The primary purpose is to prevent the occupant from falling off the bunk during normal use such as when the occupant is sleeping in the vehicle.
Restraint systems of the type described are generally bulky whereas sleeping compartments are usually small spaces. Efficient use of the space is desired. When not in use the restraint systems are typically stored above the bunk bed. Storage above the bunk protrudes into the small space, making the sleeping compartment more confined. It would be desirable to store the restraint system in a manner that would not impact living space. It would be further desirable to provide a restraint system having a retractor for quick and easy storage when the restraint system is not in use.
Other types of restraint systems employ airbags which are installed in a horizontal and/or vertical deployment position with respect to the prone occupant in the bed or sleeping area. The airbags deploy when there is an impact or event sufficient to trigger the airbag mechanism. Airbag deployment most likely will not occur during emergency stops or other non-impact situations that could impart significant forward momentum or inertia to an occupant using the bed. Moreover, airbags are relatively complex systems and expensive to install compared to harness or netting restraint systems. Once an airbag has been deployed, maintenance is required to install a new airbag. Installation of the airbags usually requires the vehicle to be out of service until the maintenance is completed. Optionally, an air cushion is installed. The air cushion does not enclose a prone occupant but rather is positioned vertically with respect to the prone occupant.
The present invention is directed to an improved restraint system that is simple, economical, and can be used on a continuous basis without the need for maintenance of the type required for air bag restraint systems. The present invention reduces injury from collisions and provides restraint to the non-driving occupant by the use of a padded bunk restraint system. The padded restraint system provides an enclosure for a prone occupant. Additionally, the present invention is designed to minimize the effect on the sleeping compartment space by providing a means for convenient storage when the occupant restraint system is not in use.
The present invention is directed to an occupant restraint system for protecting occupants in a sleeping compartment of a vehicle. The occupant restraint system includes at least two flexible straps, each having one end fixedly attached to a selected one of a vehicle or bunk. The straps extend from the fixed ends and are draped over the bunk bed to the other end. A pair of releasable locks are used for attaching the free ends of the straps to the selected one of vehicle or bunk when in use providing an enclosure over the prone occupant using the bunk bed. Energy absorbent padding is attached to the straps. The energy absorbent padding is preferably a resilient foam material. The padding is generally tubular and is in a horizontal position with its longitudinal axis transverse to the general direction of movement of the vehicle. In one embodiment, the padding comprises a plurality of interlocking foam filled profiles. In another embodiment, the padding comprises fabric construction with foam inserts. Other suitable shapes or construction of the padding will be apparent to one skilled in the art in view of this disclosure. The padding, in addition to providing restraint, advantageously absorbs the impact to the occupant incurred during emergency situations such as in collisions or fast sudden stops.
In another embodiment of the invention, a restraint system for protecting occupants in a sleeping compartment of a vehicle includes at least two flexible straps. Each flexible strap has one end attached to a strap retractor. The strap retractors are fixedly attached to the vehicle either above or below the bunk bed. When in use, the straps extend from the strap retractors and over the bunk bed to a second end providing an enclosure for an occupant using the bunk bed. Each second end of the strap has releasable locks respectively attached for connecting the strap to the vehicle and completing the enclosure. Energy absorbent padding is attached to the straps in a position relative to the bunk bed for providing, when in use, restraint and collision protection to an occupant. Each of the strap retractors is operable to retract a connected one of the straps whereby the straps collapse into a stored position. The restraint system can be stored against a vehicle wall or underneath the bunk bed depending on where the strap retractors are located. The restraint system having retractors advantageously stores the restraint system quickly and in a manner that minimizes the impact on living space.
In a further embodiment of the invention, an improved occupant restraint system for an over-the-highway tractor having a sleeping bunk within a sleeping space comprises a spaced pair of belts each including a restraint portion. Each restraint portion has, when in use, a restraint position extending upwardly and laterally inwardly relative to an occupant support surface delineated by the bunk. Each belt has spaced anchors, the anchors being for selectively maintaining the restraint portions in their respective restraint positions. Restraint enhancing and cushioning members extend, when in use, between the restraint portions. Each of the members has sufficient strength longitudinally to restrain an occupant on the bunk. Each member also being deformable so that minimal occupant discomfort is imparted when contacted by the occupant due to occupant movement relative to the bunk.
Other embodiments of the invention are contemplated to provide particular features and structural variants of the basic elements. The specific embodiments referred to, as well as possible variations and the various features and advantages of the invention will become better understood from the detailed description that follows, when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.